Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise or Electric Chair?
by GameMasterGirl
Summary: Watch as Layton, Luke, Flora, and Emmy are forced to play Clive's favorite game, in his, wait for it, IMAGINATION ROOM! *REQUESTS OPEN!* *S!A ALLOWED!*
1. IN THE BEGINNING

One day Professor Layton, Luke,and Emmy were in the Laytonmobile on their way to Clive's mansion.

"PROFESSAH IM BORED!" Luke whined.

"WE ALL ARE SO SHUT UP" Emmy shouted and chucked a puzzle at him, breaking it into many pieces.

"EMMY WHAT THE HELL?" Professor shouted.

"PROFESSAH I THINK I BROKE MY FACE!" Luke cried.

"Oh really? Let me fix it!" Emmy then repeatedly slapped Luke over and over.

"EMMY STOP THAT!" Professor then slapped Emmy but she continued to slap Luke until he couldn't feel his face.

"Oh my... Luke are you alright?" Professor asked, staring at the boy's abnormally large face.

"IFT OFAY PROFEFER!" Luke replied and pulled out a magical golden hammer and hit his face with it which (MAGICALLY) healed his face.

"SEEE IT OKKIEEEE! HEHEHEHEHEEHEEEE" Professor and Emmy just stared at him weirdly until they reached Clive's place.

"Seems legit." Emmy said, staring at his mansion.

"HE HAS A POOL PROFESSAH!" Luke screamed and jumped into Clive's pool but missed and went splat on the ground.

"I BROKE MY FACE AGAAAAAAIIIINNN!"

"JUST GET YOUR DAMN HAMMER THING AND FIX IT!" Emmy screeched.

After Luke 'fixed' his face again with his magical hammer, they went inside to find Clive with Flora sitting on his abnormally giant couch.

"Finally you're here!" Flora cheered. Professor and co. sat with them since the couch was so big.

"So why did you want us to come?" Professor asked. There was a DRAMATIC pause. Clive then stood up and faced them.

"Because..." He said, very casually which scared them slightly.

"WERE GONNA PLAY MY FAVORITE GAME!" Clive them snapped his fingers which magically teleported the group to a room with RAINBOW COLORS SWIRLING AROUND THEM.

"OH NO PROFESSOR! ARE WE HIGH?"

"You are not high my friends!" Clive's voice echoed into the room, then he suddenly appeared in front of them. But this time...

"Clive, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING A BALLERINA SUIT?" Emmy shouted.

"I can do anything I want! And it makes me look sexy!" Clive replied, then twirled happily.

"CAN YOU MAKE ME A PIE?!" Luke screeched.

"NO." Luke then cried but then Emmy slapped him automatically shutting him up.

"Welcome to my, wait for it, IMAGINATION ZONE!" Clive happily announced. "Here we will play:

TRUTH, DARE, DOUBLE DARE, PROMISE OR ELECTRIC CHAIR!"

A perfectly timed 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' erupted from Layton and co.

"OH YESSSSSSSSSS! AND IT STARTS NOW!"

A giant red arrow appeared and started spinning.

"Pleasenotmepleasenotmepleasenotmepleasenotme" Layton silently prayed.

The arrow started to slow down while everyone was death staring at it.

Slowly...

And slowly...

Until it finally stopped at...

"PROFESSAH!'

**So that was a preview of the story! To be continued peepall! While I do the rest, PLZ tell me what you think and tell me your dares, truths etc. for the cast!**


	2. IT BEGINNNNNS

**(I wonder who noticed the Wreck it Ralph reference LOL)**

**Thanks for all the truths and dares ay gave me! But I need to clarify something:**

**This is the game of T,D,DD,PoEC. You can ask a character to make a promise, do a double dare, and even have one of the other characters do electric chair on them (Ruffle and mess up hair for one minute). So please continue to ask away!**

**(BTW you can also ask other characters, but NO SPOILERS FOR AZRAN LEGACY AND CURIOUS VILLAGE)**

"Looks like its..." Clive whipped his oh-so-fabulous hair that it nearly blinded Flora. Oh. Wait. It did.

"The Professor's turn!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" He howled so loudly that all the wolves in the world were channeled at once.

"Deal with it." Clive said with shades on, crossing his arms. He then used his MAGICAL POWERS OF POWER to summon a wooden box in front of Professor.

"Reach in, and see what you geeeeeeeeet!" Clive said waving his arms everywhere that it accidentally slapped Luke in the face. Breaking it. Again.

"What is it Professor?" Emmy asked.

"IS IT A PIE?"

"Luke, WOULD YOU SHUT UP ABOUT PIES ALREADY?!"

"NEVERRRRRRR" Then Luke used his POWER OF IMAGINATION SO HARD that it summoned an elite army OF PIES.

"PIES! I COMMAND THEE! HIT EMMEEEY!" So while Luke was continuously pelting Emmy with pies, Professor took out a piece of paper from the box and read it aloud.

**TRUTH: Are you dependent on tea? ~RiddleMeThis15**

"Well of course not. I am fully capable of not going withou-" Then he was cut off when Clive proofed up a cup of tea. Professor MAGICALY FLEW TO HIM and grabbed the tea from him.

"MY PRECIOUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" He hissed, stroking the cup as if it was a baby.

"Well, I guess he is, RiddeMeThis15."

"Next is Luke, SO LUKE STOP PELTING PIES AT EMMY." Clive yelled.

"IM SAVED HALLELUJAH!" Emmy screamed to the Heavens. Luke pouted and reached into the box.

**DARE: CHOCOLATE ECLAIR EATING CONTEST WITH EMMY! ~ EyeglassesFullofStars**

"OH YEAH!" Emmy exclaimed.

"YOURE GOING DOWN, SHORT STUFF!"

"Well, uh, YOURE GOING UP, TALL STUFF!" Flora face palmed. Clive used his (surprise, surprise) MAGICAL POWERS to poof up millions of eclairs in front of them.

"Ready, set, GOOOOOOO!"

*exactly 2 seconds later*

"HAH HAH! TOLD YOU I'D WIN!" Emmy chimed, her stomach looking like a whale. Luke wobbled over to her, his stomach ironically looking flat.

"WHOS NUMBER ONE NOW?!"

"NO FAIR! I WAS SO CLOSE!"

"Luke, Emmy ate 463,373 eclairs and how much did you eat? TWELVE."

"BUT I FEEL I MIGHT EXPLODE ANY SECOND!" Luke whined.

"O RLY?" Professor asked. Then he got one of the remaining eclairs and stuffed it in his mouth.

"See? You didn't-"

KABAM.

Luke exploded into any miniature sized Lukes. As in, living talking Lukes.

"I HAVE FRIENDS NOW!" Original Luke exclaimed.

"We don't like you." One of the Lukes said.

"NOOOOOO-"

"ENOUGH! It's Emmy's turn." Clive announced. Emmy reached into the box. OF WONDERS!

**DARE: Dress REALLY NICE and wear high heels for three days! ~Arristo**

"Well, I'm gonna go change." Emmy said as Clive lead her to his clothes room.

"Okay! Since Flora has no requests, it's Professor's turn once again!" Clive announced.

"Y I HAV NO REQUEST?!" Flora shouted. But everyone ignored her.

Which made her sad.

So very sad.

:(

**DARE: Don't wear your top hat for a week. ~EyeglassesFullOfStars**

"This a dark day for everyone." Professor quietly.

"Take off the hat."

"NO."

"THIS IS A DARE LAYTON. DO IT."

"I RATHER NOT." Clive did a 'it's on' face and snatched the hat from his head, and tossed it to the side.

"See? Was that so har-" But suddenly the hat BURST INTO FLAMES! Behind the flaming hat was none other than TROLLFACE!

"HE HAS STRUCK AGAIN! I SHALL SLAY THIS BEAST!" Flora yelled and PULLED OUT A MAGICAL CARROT (to slay the beast) and tried to chase it but ended up tripping on one of the miniature Lukes since she was STILL BLINDED BY HAIR WHIPPING CLIVE. Clive and Professor just stared the whole time.

"Well. I guess that makes the dare easier. ON TO LUKE!" Clive yelled, leaving weeping Professor Layton all by himself.

**DARE: Sell the Laytonmobile on eBay. ~RiddleMeThis15**

"GREAT. I LOSE MY HAT AND THE LAYTONMOBILE ON THE SAME DAY!" Professor whined while Luke set up the Laytonmobile. At that moment Emmy came out WEARING A CINDERELLA OUTFIT WITH MATCHING BLUE HIGH HEELS.

"OH MAH GAHD CINDERELLAH!" Luke yelled and clung on to Emmy.

"YOU ARE MY HERO! LET ME KISS YOU!"

"EWW GET AWAY FROM ME" Emmy said as she kicked Luke. MIRACULOUSLY she DIDNT BREAK HIS FACE THIS TIME.

"OH LOOK A BUYER!" Luke chimed as a person wanted to buy the Laytonmobile. He pressed the 'HELL YEAH YOU CAN BUY IT' button and SUDDENLY A GIANT MUSTACHE APPEARED IN FRONT OF HIM.

"I AM THE GOD OF FACIAL HAIR! AND I HAVE COME TO RECEIVE MY NEW CAR!" Then the 'God of Facial Hair' lifted up the Laytonmobile, payed Luke, and disappeared into MAGICAL SPARKLES. Everyone just stared. Even Flora who was still blind.

"Well, that was...interesting."

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**OMG THAT WAS THE WEIRDEST CHAPTER I EVER WROTE.**

**THE REST OF THE TRUTHS AND DARE WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. IM NOT DEAD!

**RANDOM UPDATE!**

**OMG YOU GUYS. **

**I AM SO SO SO SO VERY SORRY IF I WASNT ABLE TO UPDATE! **

**IM ALSO WRITING THIS TO PROVE THAT IM NOT DEAD.**

**JUST SERIOUSLY LAZY.**

**LOL JK IM NOT.**

**I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON CHAPTER 3 'MAGICZ AND MORE', AND IF YOU CHECK OUT THE REVIEWS, I HAVE A WHOLE LOT OF REQUESTS. **

**TO PREVENT ME FROM EXPLODING, I HAVE TO ****TEMPORARILY**** CLOSE REQUESTS.**

**REQUESTS WILL BE REOPENED ONCE I ANSWERED HALF OF ALL YOUR REQUESTS. OKAY?**

**IN THE MEAN TIME PLEASE CHECK OUT ONE OF MY FUTURE FANFICS,**

**'LAYTON AND CO. DO STUFF'!**

One day the Professor got SO BORED so he decided to email Emmy on how NOT to be bored.

To: StillABetterAssistantThanLuke

From: PuzzleMaster

Re: IM BORED, WOMAN

JUST READ THE TITLE.

To: PuzzleMaster

From: StillABetterAssistantThanLuke

Re: Re: IM BORED WOMAN

OH

MAH

GAHSHD

ME TOO! /)*O*(\

AND I KNOW WHAT TO DO! JUST SIT TIGHT PROFESSOR!

*A SPLIT SECOND LATER*

WAM WAM WAM WAM WAM WAM WAM WAM WAM-

"STAHP WAMING THE DOOR EMMY, IM COMING!" Professor yelled. He made his way to the door where he found Emmy, Flora, Luke and Clive in their sleepwear, with sleep bags and other stuff, and WEIRD GRINS THAT REACHED THEIR EARS. Professor knew this look TOO WELL.

"OH NO. OH NONONONONONONONO. DONT TELL ME THAT TOURE ACTUALLY PLANNING ON HAVING A-"

"SLEEPOVAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Emmy screeched SO LOUD THAT IT WOKE UP THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD. Then the group of Emmy FLOODED THE WHOLE PLACE.

**HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND, **

**AND NOW EXCUSE ME WHILE I FIX THE CAPS LOCK ON MY KEYBOARD.**

**~GameMasterGirl (I changed my name :3 )**


	4. MAGICZ AND MORE

**YAY IM SO WEIRD (I DO NOT OWN PROFESSOR LAYTON, WRECK IT RALPH. AND WINX CLUB)**

**This has a Winx Club reference in it, YOULL SEE WHY :D **

"LOOK PROFESSAH! I EARNED A PENNY!" Luke held out the coin in front of Professor.

"YOU SOLD MY CAR FOR A PENNY?!" Professor looked like he would blow up.

"YAS! Well, actually, no..."

"What do you mean?"

"Actually, I earned more than this, but I used it to take FAIRY LESSONS!" Luke happily exclaimed. Just before Professor could react, Luke screamed OUT OF NOWHERE;

"LUKE CHARMIX!" Then suddenly, LUKE BECAME A BOY FAIRY (a...Bairy?) BUT INSTEAD OF A REGULAR FAIRY OUTFIT HE WAS WEARING A LIGHT BLUE BIKINI.

"MY EYES! THEY BURRRRRRNNNNNNNNN" Professor screamed.

"BEHOLD! I AM NOW..."

"LUKAFINA!" Luke exclaimed, posing like a supermodel.

"Uh... Who's turn is it?" Emmy asked, still looking like Cinderella.

"Oh! Uh, it's actually your turn." Clive replied.

**TRUTH: Are you afraid of spiders? Or have any other phobias? ~Arristo**

"SPIDERS ARE EEEEEEEEEEVIIIIILLLLLLLLL!" Emmy screamed. So loudly that it BROKE ALL OF THE WINDOWS OF THE WORLD. SERIOUSLY. CHECK YOURS.

"So yes." She said, surprisingly casually.

"Professor you're next!" Clive exclaimed.

"MY EYES STILL BUUUUUUUUUURRRNNNNNN!"

"OKAY OKAY CHILL OUT. ILL JUST HIT YOU WITH LUKE'S HAMMER." So after Clive used 'Lukafina's' hammer, Professor got the strip of paper.

**TRUTH: Do you like anyone other than Claire? ~Arristo**

"Well, there was this one girl in high school, that I had a crush on, but..."

"But what?" Flora asked, now MIRACULOUSLY NOT BLIND ANYMORE.

"But the thing is, she was actually...A GUY. WITH, REALLY, REALLY, LONG HAIR."

(Insert Deadly Silence here)

"Uh..."

"Well...

"Akward..."

"IM FABULOUS!"

"NOBODY CARES LUKAFINA!" Emmy shouted and threw an eclair (which was still there) at Lukafina.

"WEHHHHHHHHH PROFESSAH HUG ME NOBODY LOVES ME ANYMORE!" Lukafina cried.

"NO."

"WEEEEEEEEHHH-"

"NEXT PERSON! WHICH IS LUKE!" Clive announced.

"IM LUKAFINA!"

"OKAY WHATEVER LUKAFINA'S TURN!"

**DARE: I dare you to eat Flora's cooking with Clive! ~Arristo**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YAY! ILL MAKE A PIE!" Flora chimed and started to mix some...stuff.

"This will not end well."

*15 minutes later*

"ITS READDYYYYYYY!' Flora yelled. Then she put a slice of 'pie' in front of both Luke and Clive.

"Luke, if we either get sick or worse because of this, I just wanted you to know that... You suck."

"NOOOOOOO-" Flora then pushed their faces into it, making them eat it.

"IEEEYYYYYYY FEHEEEELL WEEEEEIIIIRRD" Lukafina slured.

"MEHEYHYHYEY TOHOHOHOHOHO" Clive slured back. Professor death stared at Flora.

"Flora, WHY ARE THEY DRUNK?" Professor yelled.

"Well...I may have place I little wine in it..." Flora did twitchy eyes.

"NEXT TURN!" Emmy shouted.

"WHOHOHOHO PUHUHUTTTT YOHOHOHOHOOOHO IEYN CHARRRARARGE?!" Clive slured at her.

"WHO CARES CLIVE!"

"MEYEYEYEYE TUUUURRNNNNN!" Lukafina stumbled over to Emmy.

**DOUBLE DARE: Jump in a bowl of ketchup, then roll in flour with Flora. ~vellymymare**

"BEFORE I DO THIS, I HAVE TO UNTRANSFORM!"

"K. WHATEVER." Clive said, flipping his GLORIOUS HAIR ALL OVER THE PLACE. After Lukafina 'untransformed' and is now back to boring ol' Luke.

Boo.

"Time to get a narrator for DRAMATIC EFFECT!" Clive posed DRAMATICALLY and pulled out a narrator from a plot-hole. The narrator coughed to clear his troat.

"There they were, Luke who was now dressed like a bikini babe and Flora in some rash guard, standing in front of the massive red goo in front of them. There was a hint of hesitation both of their eyes but both took a deep breath and smashed themselves into the ketchup, totally pwning it. Then Luke gracefully came out of the ketchup, inhaling so much that he swallowed a fly. He then barrel rolled into the flour mess I front of him, coating him in that white goodness.

But where was Flora when all this happened? She is unfortunately stuck in the ketchup, and will be stuck there FOREVER."

"What kind of ending is that?" Emmy questioned.

"My own of course."

"YOU DIDNT EVEN FUFILL THE DARE REQUIREMENTS YOU SON OF A BI-"

"NO SWEARING IN MY FANFIC!" Clive yelled. Crash went the fourth wall.

"*GAYAYAYAYAYAYASP* IM ALIVE NEVERMIND!" Flora suddenly screamed, emerging from the ketchup mess.

"LETS RESUME THE RANDOMNESS!"

"MY TURN!" Flora shouted above everyone.

**TRUTH: Who do you like, Luke or Clive? ~PuzzlingGamer**

"uhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhHHHHH" Flora announced continuously as everyone's eyes focused on her while growing BIGGER EVERY SECOND.

"I guess its... Clive? He's all random and all." Clive became so happy that he twirled in MAGICAL SPARKLES AND RAINBOWS!

"...but if he does that again I'll take it back."

Clive: :(

"PROFS TURN!"

"YOU ARE NOT LUCY, EMMY!"

"WHOS LUCY?"

"I DONT KNOW!"

**DOUBLE DARE: Sing 'I'm a Little Teapot' complete with actions... TEN TIMES! ~Arristo**

"HEEEEEEEY!" Professor yelled girlishly as he walked in WITH A TEAPOT COSTUME ON.

"GET THE COUNTER READY!" Emmy screamed. A GIANT COUNTER SUDDENLY APPEARED IN FRONT OF THEM.

"3

2

1

GO!"

Suddenly 'TEAshel' started singing.

"That wasn't (IMMA LITTLE) even a good (HERE IS MY FREAKING HANDLE) pun." Clive said annoyed.

"Who are you talking to?" Flora asked.

"I DONT (AND HERE IS MY SPOUT) KNOW!"

"LETS MAKE TIME GO FASTER BY SINGING A SONG!" Everyone groaned as Emmy cleared her throat and started singing.

"WHAT DOES THE COUNTER SAY!?"

"TWOTWOTWOTWOTWOTWOTWOTWOTWOTHREETHREETHREETHREETHREETHREETHREETHREEFOURFOURFOURFOURFOURFOURFOURFOURFOUR~"

"WHAT DOES THE COUNTER SAY?!"

"STAHPSTAHPSTAHPTHISSONGSONGSONGSONGSONG!" Luke sang annoyingly.

"WHAT DOES THE COUNTER SAY!" Suddenly everything just BLEW UP INTO SPARKLES OF JOY.

EVEN LUKES UNDERWEAR.

OUCH.

"So what's the count?" Clive asked.

"9."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Ok I had to make this chapter very very quickly so you peeps won't kill me :)**

**Remember I had to temporarily close down requests :/**

**I had to do that so that I WONT EXPLODE INTO MAGICAL SPARKLES CAUSE THATS JUST WEIRD.**

**So hope you understand!**

**Please leave a review!**


	5. THE FAST CHAPTER OF FASTNESS

**TDDDPEC Chapter 4**

**As I promised, I'm am now going to update this more often.**

**Your entertainment is my top priority, of course.**

**Wait, why am I talking so normally?**

**PINK FLUFFEH UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWZ**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ~GameMasterGirl**

**DARE**: Eat the moon. ~EmmyEeveeZorua

"Wait, that's it? No intro?" Emmy asked.

"WHO NEEDS INTROS WHEN YOU HAVE...

SWAG." Clive posed with a pair of shades on. Suddenly, Luke jumped up and snatched the shades from Clive and put them on.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO I LOST MY SWAGGGG!"

"DEAL WITH IT." Luke said SWAGGISHLY. He then grew a pair of WINGS ON HIS BUTT AND FLEW TO THE MOON.

"GET READY TO GET OWNED MOON!" THEN SUDDENLY LUKE'S MOUTH GREW AS BIG AS THE MOON AND HE SWALLOWED IT WHOLE.

*At the same moment, in another universe*

Princess Luna looked up from her desk.

"I sense a disturbance."

*Back in Layton Universe*

"OI DOD OT!" Luke gagged.

"Who's next?" Professor asked.

"It's a me, FLORARIO!"

**PROMISE**: Promise to do anything that someone of your choice says or it's the electric chair! ~Arristo

"I CHOOSE YOU, LUKACHU!" Flora dramatically pointed to Luke.

"We have to make it official!" Luke decided. Flora got on one knee.

"I PROMISE!"

"I want you to wear your underwear on your head and dance like a monkey in public."

"I SHOULDNT HAVE PROMISED!"

*10 minutes later*

"See? That wasn't so bad."

"THEY ALL CHUCKED MUFFINS AT ME!"

"Why is that?" Professor asked.

"THE FRENCH DUDE WORKED AT THE MUFFIN FACTORY!"

"WHOS NEEEXT?!" Emmy screamed so loudly that SHE BECAME A DOLPHIN.

"MEEEE" Professor yelled happily.

**DARE**: Solve all the puzzles. ~EmmyEeveeZoura

"CHEALLEGNGE AKCEPTEYD!" Professor said NERDILY. AND THEN HE SPUN INTO THE AIR AND DISAPPEARED.

"He has gone to a better place... Full of puzzles."

"Eeyup."

"NEXT!"

"Due to some random reasons, Flora will be next again."

**TRUTH**: What do you think of your cooking? ~Eyeglasses Full of Stars

"That's its AMAZZIIINNNNGGG!" Flora suddenly was riding A GIANT FLYING SPOON AND FLEW OFF TO A WONDERLAND, CHUCKING HOMEMADE COOKIES AT EVERYONE.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY APPETITE IS RUINJNJNJNJNNED!"

"Hey!" Clive suddenly jumped up with RAINBOWS SURROUNDING HIM.

"YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?"

"ADDDDDDDDVENTU-"

"NO."

Luke cried so much that the tears were coming out of his NOSE.

Ew.

"NOPE! It's time for a **S!A**, and this time, **ALL THE VOWELS IN YOUR SENTENCE BECOME O!"**

"ONOOGH! MY TORN!" Professor yelled, who suddenly came back by a strange force.

**DOUBLE DARE**: Layton switch clothes with Emmy. ~Atty. Afiction - Contradictions

"OM SOXY OND O KNOW OT!" Professor STRUCK A POSE THAT BLINDED CLIVE THIS TIME SINCE FLORA WAS OFF IN WONDERLAND.

"HO OM THO PROFOSSOR OND O SOLVO POZZLOS!" Emmy started talking with a WEIRD ACCENT THAT MADE THE FRENCH PEEPS FALL IN LOVE WITH HER.

"OKAY! SPECIAL EVENT OVER!"

"I want a question, like, yeahhhh." Emmy spoke with a GIRLY GIRLY YAY voice.

**DARE**: Kiss Descole. ~EmmyEveeZorua

"OH NOOOOOO!" Emmy screamed into the sun.

What? Were you expecting her to scream into the heavens?

Well,

TOO BAD :D

Clive used his POWAZ OF POWER TO SUMMON DESCOLE IN FRONT OF EMMY.

"WHY AM I HERE?!" He asked, WEARING A SAILOR MOON OUTFIT WHICH MADE HIM LOOK SO KAWAII!1!1!

"I WAS ON MY WAY TO A COSPLAY CONVENTION!" But he was cut off by Emmy kissing him.

"OH MAH GA-"

THEN SHE SUDDENLY KICKED HIM IN DA ASS!

"I DID THAT ONLY **ONCE**. YOU HEAR?! **ONCEEEEEEEEEE**!" Then she turned into THE INCREDIBLE EMMY AND SLAPPED DESSY, WHICH MADE HIM FLY AWAY INTO A WORL OF MASKS, BOAS, LAYTONS, CAPES, LAYTONS, WINE, AND LAYTONS.

**OK THIS WAS JUST A QUICKIE, I HAD TO RUSH THIS SO YOU GUYS WONT KILL ME.**

**AND YES, NOW YOU CAN MAKE S!A HAPPEN.**

**BYEEEEEEEE**

**~GameMasterGal (Or Girl? I forgot.)**


	6. THE CHAPTER WITH THE LONG NAME

**So I was thinking of making a contest for this story once I hit 1000 reads.**

**Or should I just start it now and announce the winner once I hit 1000?**

**Anywayz, **

**TIME TO WRITE CHAPTER**

**YAY**

**((Thank you all for 750+ reads!))**

**~GameMasterGirl**

Also known as:

THE CHAPTER WHERE ITS 3 AM IN THE MORNING AND CLIVE IS WEARING A BIKINI FOR SOME REASON AND EVERYONE DOESNT WANT TO PLAY ANYMORE BUT THEY DO ANYWAY

"LETS DO THIS BOYZ!" Clive screeched, who was flying in the air IN A BIKINI!

"Clive, ITS FREAKING 3 AM IN THE MORNING. WHY DO YOU TO EVEN CONTINUE THIS GAME?!" Professor screamed.

"AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING A BIKINI?!" Emmy added.

"First, WE HAVE TO!" Clive yelled back and chucked a pillow at Professor,

AND BROKE HIS EYEBROWS!

"HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK?!"

WHO CARES? IM JUST THE NARRATOR HERE!

"And second, I LOOK HAWT!" Clive did a 'Paint-me-like-one-of-your-french-girls' pose in MIDAIR, WAITING FOR THE MILLIONS OF READERS RIGHT NOW TO PAINT HIM.

But sadly we did not bring our paint supplies with us, so we cannot paint him.

Such a shame.

"FINE. ILL PLAY AGAIN." Flora pouted SO HARD THAT SHE BECAME THE NEW GRUMPY CAT!

**TRUTH: **Where do you get your flavoring ingredients? ~Guest (Though I'm guessing its CliveDove)

(I think we all know what tune this song is.)

"I KNOW OF THIS PLACE,

WHERE YOU CAN GET ALL OF MY KIND.

A MAAAAAAAAGICAL PLACE,

WITH MAAAAAAGICAL CHARMS...

IN (CENSORED BECAUSE THE WORLD ISNT READY YET)"

"OH MY GOSHITIEZ! WHO KNEW?1?!1!"

"ME TURN!" Professor screeched, though he wasn't happy about it.

**DARE**: I dare u to kiss Emmy! HAHAHAAHAHAHAAHHAHA ~CliveIsAmazing

"NUUUUUUUUU!1!1" Professor screamed SO LOUDLY THAT THE SUN BECAME DEAF.

WHICH IS WEIRD BECAUSE WE ARENT YET.

Professor leaned in and just pecked Emmy on the cheek, which made HER EXPLODE IN GIANT SPARKLY HAIR BITS!

"DA HELL WAS DAT?" Professor was confused. Then he looked below him to see THIS:

ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: *Insert fitting name here*

Kiss Emmy.

Prize: NOTHING :D

"WAT KIND OF ACHIEVEMENT IS THAT?"

"IM BAAAAACK!" Emmy suddenly announced when the hair disappeared.

"YOUR TURN THEN!"

**TRUTH**: How the hell do you transport your kamera, your notebook and the pen? ~Guest (Im guessing CliveDove)

"KAMERA HAS BUILT IN POKETS! POKETS AR ROOMY!" Emmy responded, SHOVING A SPARKLY, UGLY, HAIRY KAMERA IN FRONT OF THE READERS RIGHT NOW.

COVER YOUR EYES CHILDREN.

OK YOU CAN REMOVE THEM NOW.

"I WANTS TO HAZ A TURN!" Luke screamed.

**PROMISE**: One week no compliments for the *holy shine* Professah! ~theGermanGirl

"That's easy!"

"LUKE! I JUST SOLVED A PUZZLE I WAS STUCK ON SINCE LAST WEEK!"

"GOOD JO...jo..jog...jogging pants!"

"ITS CLIVE'S TURN!" Emmy screeched before looking up to find Clive FLYING MAGESTICLY!

"GET DOWN HERE!" Clive nodded and DOVE DOWN TOWARDS EMMY WHILE SPINNING AT THE SAME TIME.

"CLIVE SPINNING POWERS OF JUSTICE!" Clive screamed before sliding next to Emmy LIKE A BOSS.

**DARE**: Wear a sparkly hot pink tutu for the next FIVE CHAPTERS. ~Eyeglasses Full of Stars

"I DO THIS FOR YOU, RANDOM PERSON I DONT KNOW!" Clive announced before a RUNWAY APPEARED WITH A RANDOM ANNOUNCER BESIDE IT!

"Here we have Clive Dove, coming down the runway with a STUNNING SPARKLY HOT PINK TUTU SO SHINY, THAT THE FANS BACK AT HOME MAY BE BLINDED AT THIS MOMENT.

HES STRIKING A POSE LOOKING OH SO HAWT AT HES... running back inside the changing room?

OH! I have just received a message from Clive saying SOMEONE HAS SUPERGLUED THE TUTU ONTO HIM! WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING?"

*Backstage*

EFoS rubbed her hands together.

Her master plan was completed.

*Back in the Imagination Room*

"HALP ME PEEPS!" Clive shouted, still prying the tutu off.

But everypeep ignored him.

Which is sad.

:-(

**OK SO THERE YOU HAVE IT!**

**Just in case you haven't noticed, SPECIAL GUEST APPEARANCE BY Eyeglasses Full of Stars.**

**And before you react,**

**THIS IS NOT BIAS THIS IS NOT BIAS THIS IS NOT BIAS THIS IS NOT BIAS**

**AND FINALLY,**

**THIS. IS. NOT. BIAS.**

**I just felt that I should do something like that for once.**

**But don't worry, **

**You'll get your chance.**

**If you go to the next chapter you'll see what I mean~**

**TILL NEXT TIME!**

**~GameMasterGal**


	7. CONTEST CONTEST BABY!

**So as you all know I mentioned a contest in my previous chapter of TDDDPEC.**

**SO THIS IS IT BABY!**

**Okay, so the name of this contest is...**

**NAME THAT REFERENCE!**

**Here are the mechanics:**

**- Readers have to name all the references I have made from the first chapter, to the fifth chapter. (IN THE BEGINNING to THE CHAPTER WITH A LONG NAME)**

**- I will only accept PM messages as entries.**

**- Deadline is an estimated date of June 30.**

**- First 3 correct entries (or of course, close to the correct) will have a SPECIAL GUEST APPEARANCE in some of my future chapters!**

**-Only 1 entry is allowed per user.**

**Here's the form of the PM:**

**Subject: NAME THAT REFERENCE (TDDDPEC)**

**IN THE BEGINNING:**

**(Name all the references in the chapter)**

**IT BEGINNSSS:**

**(Name all the references in the chapter)**

**Then repeat this format until THE CHAPTER WITH A LONG NAME.**

**HAVE FUN!**

**AND THANK YOU ALL FOR 800+ VIEWS!**

**~GameMasterGirl (Though I like Gal better)**


	8. CONTEST UPDATE!

**Heeeeeeeeeeeey!**

**To start off, **

**How old do you think I am?**

**Just wondering.**

**OKAY BACK TO THE MATTER AT HAND.**

**I read some of your reviews, and I feel so sorry for those Guests who WANT to send in their contest entries, but can't due to the rules I made *cough*CliveDove*cough*.**

**So...**

**I decided to make an exception!**

**For those who don't have accounts, now you can just email me your entries!**

**Okay, so my email is:**

**skimill123 **

**The subject for your email to me for the contest:**

**TDDDPEC Contest**

**But, if you just want to ask me about how things are, feel free to name the subject whatever you want.**

**Oh, and another thing. I'm not making another chapter until ****June 30th.**** That should be when I have enough entries.**

**So yeah, thats it.**

**GO SUBMIT YOUR ENTRIES NOW!**

**AND THANK YOU FOR 900+ READS!**

**~GameMasterGirl**


End file.
